Percy Jackson Styled: The Hunger Games
by KatieElizabethGrace
Summary: Two tributes from each district will be entered in a death tournament. Each tribute will fight to the death, until one remains standing. Annabeth Chase volunteered herself in place of a friend. Along the way She makes allies with an old friend and makes a new friend, Percy Jackson. But what happens when Annabeth falls for Percy. And what happens when they have to kill each other?


**HEY THIS IS MY NEW STORY! ITS LIKE HUNGER GAMES! BUT ITS PERCY JACKSON!**

**From GRACE**

**Annabeth:**

I slipped on my brown hunting jacket and put my hair in a loose ponytail. My shoes moulded onto my feet. I grabbed my dagger and hurried out of the house before my family noticed I was gone. I closed the door silently and ran on the concrete paths. The district was quiet, like it always is on reaping day. All the doors and windows were shut. You could muffle cries of children. I have never have been chosen for the hunger games, I don't want this year to be my first.

I quickly hurried towards the fence before any peacekeepers noticed me. I scanned my surroundings and easily hefted myself over the fence. I ran into the forest and ignored the humming of bees and wasps. I breathed in the sweet aroma of the woods and felt the breeze of the wind in my hair. The trees and flowers danced in the wind on this tragic day. The birds cooed and the rabbits hopped around freely. I wish I was like that, I thought. Free from fear and my family. I tossed this thought aside and ran to my tree.

My tree is a pine tree, with a hollow inside. I went around it a found my bow and arrows. Now its time to hunt. I climbed up by tree and scanned my surroundings for any signs animals nearby. My grey eyes laid on a squirrel scurrying quickly across a tree branch. I instinctively pulled out by bow and notched an arrow. I took aim and was preparing to fire. WHHOOOOSH! An arrow struck the squirrel's side and the squirrel fell down lifelessly to the ground. But reality hit me, thats wasn't my arrow. I put my arrow back in my quiver and held my bow tightly, trying not to make a sound. I looked around for who that arrow belonged to and held my breath. I felt something tug my leg and I held back a squeal. I looked down and glared at Luke. He was grinning like crazy and his blue eyes were full of happiness.

"Luke!" I moaned.

"Your face!" laughed Luke, he held his sides and was trying to catch his breath.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack!" I shouted, "I thought a peace keeper shot that squirrel or tugged my leg!" Luke's face turned serious.

"What squirrel?" asked Luke, in a serious tone. "I didn't shoot a squirrel." My heart pounded and my breaths became faster. I looked at him terrified. Who else was in these woods? Luke just smiled and laughed even harder. Now I was angry. I playfully hit him once I realised he was joking.

"LUKE!" I screamed, "You had me scared to death, AGAIN!" Luke just laughed even more.

"You fell for that!" Luke cried, "I honestly thought you were smarter Annie!" He wiped away his tears and finally stopped laughing. I gave him a murderous glare.

"Its the reaping day, and your making jokes!" I shouted. He couldn't make jokes on another day, had to be this day! He hadn't laughed like that since Thalia was here. Ahh, Thalia, I miss Thalia.

"Hey," Luke raised his hands in surrender, "I'm just trying to lighten up this day and anyway how far do you think that squirrel will get ya. You will hardly get anything for that."

"Better than nothing, its food!" I scoffed, "And who said I was gonna sell it?" I looked at Luke and he knew what I was thinking.

_Later..._

"This is the best squirrel I've had," I said while munching on the cooked squirrel.

I looked at the mountains across us. Luke and I were in our normal spot, which is up on a green, grassy hill which overlooks running rivers and mountains. I couldn't help but think what a gorgeous day it is, even though it is the reaping day. The birds chirped loudly and the trees were dancing in the wind. There couldn't be a better day.

"Doesn't your stepmom feed you?" asked Luke. "You look like you haven't been fed for days!"

"Nup, I just get the rotten leftovers, or sometimes nothing!" I scowled. "That evil witch, why did my Father marry her! And Bobby and Matthew are just pests. They always blame me for everything. 'Daddy Annabeth broke my toy.' And the worst thing is my Dad believes. So I always get extra chores or I get sent out in the rain."

"Yeah, same with my Mum," Luke said while gazing at the clouds. "Ever since my Dad left she became crazy. She just sits there huddled in a corner, rocking herself to sleep. I offer help but she just says 'everything will be fine Lukey, go and play with your Father.' I don't know whats going on in her mind, but she is crazy. The only thing thats keeps us going is all of the hunt we catch."

"Yeah, we both have hard lives," I said.

"Agreed," Luke agreed. We sat in silence and looked at the clouds. "You know we could do it, you know? We could leave the district, you and I, we could make it. We can get away from our families, we could have so much of a better life. No crazy families that hold us down. We could do it."

"I don't know," I doubted, "Maybe if we survive the reaping day."

"Gonna shake on it," Luke grinned while holding out his hand.

"Fine," I grinned while taking it. "How many entries have you got in there this year?"

"42," Luke said sheepishly.

"Luke-" I said sadly.

"I know, but I had to, we were broke," Luke said with fear in his voice. "Not even what we hunted would be enough." Luke looked down sadly. "Annabeth," I looked up, "Make me a promise, please look after my Mum." I nodded meekly and pulled Luke in for a hug. His warm body was against mine.

"If you do get in, stay alive for me and Thalia," I said softly.

"But-"

"She will come back," I interrupted, "I know she will, wherever she got taken away, she will come back. Just win for us, Hunt like you did when you were with Thalia and me, before... she was taken away." Luke fiddled with his hands.

"I will do it, for you and Thalia," Luke said. I smiled at him.

"Thank you," I said meekly. "We better get going." Luke dusted himself off and gave me his hand. I accepted as he pulled me up.

"I will see you at the Reaping," Luke said. "And may the odds-"

"Be ever in your favour," I finished before we went our seperate ways.

I walked into the house, ignoring the glares from my stepmother. I walked to my room and found my Mother's dress, my real Mother. My Dad said that my Mother wanted me to have it, it was what she wore on the reaping day. My Dad said my Mother left us, she said she wasn't allowed to be with him. Whenever, he asked who said that she would always not answer but refuse to look at him instead. He always thought I looked like her but that sad memory haunts him forever. I have concluded that the best way for him to get over it is to ignore. Which he does all the time.

The dress was grey and went above the knees. It was short sleeved and had swirls all over it. I couldn't help admire its beauty. With ease, I slipped it on and felt the soft fabric. I slipped on a pair of black flats and redid my ponytail before I walked downstairs. My step brothers were playing with their toy cars while my Mother was cooking some cookies for them. My stepmother saw me and a venomous smile curled on her lips.

"Ohh Annie dear," My stepmother said viciously, "I hope you get picked for the hunger games and have fun dying." I rolled my eyes. I don't care what that witch says.

"When are we going to the Reaping?" I asked with attitude.

"You think we are coming to the Reaping!" shouted stepmother, "We wouldn't really care if you got chosen as tribute. We would be relieved to get rid of a pest like you!" I clenched my fists in anger. My Father walked into the room.

"Who said we're not going?" asked Dad, "Because I think we should be there to support her." My eyes popped out of my head, he was gonna go. Why is he acting so nice?

"I'm not supporting that Frederick!" screeched stepmom as she pointed her bony finger at me. "Why would I care about it!"

"Cos she is my-"

"I don't care if she is your daughter, if it was up to me I would have sent her on the streets! But no, of course not!" My Dad stopped her from making me live on the streets? I thought.

"I don't care what you say, Helen!" Dad shouted. "I'm going there to support her whether you like it or not!" My Dad grabbed my hand and led me out the door.

When we were far enough from the house my Father started to speak to me.  
"Annabeth," he started, "I know I haven't been a good Father at all, I ignored you and didn't speak to you. I let you sleep outside of the rain because I thought you broke Matthew's toy. When it turned out he was lying. After all of those times I abandoned you. When Helen didn't feed you for days. I just sat there and agreed. I should've said no and stood up for you. I shouldn't have let her rule over you. I-" Tears were streaking down his face.

"Dad, just stop," I interrupted. "Why the change of heart now? Is it because you think I'm gonna be a tribute for the games. Is it because if I get chosen you will lose your slave! I bet when I don't get chosen you will treat me like you normally do, make me sit outside in the rain and starve me."

"Annabeth, just-"

"If you really did love me as a daughter, you wouldn't let me gone through that. You wouldn't let me go through all of that pain, you would've stood by me. If you were my true Father your would've helped me and realised what Helen was doing to you." And with that I stormed out leaving my Father alone.  
******************************************************************************************

I made my way to the section where District 7. Thats my district. Each district is ruled by an Olympian or a God. We are ruled by Goddess Athena (**just letting you know all of the olympians or gods in this story are actually people, they aren't actually gods. So no super powers or any of that stuff**).

Each district is in charge of something needed by Olympus (**This is where the gods stay and many other people)**. District one is ruled by Zeus and they are in charge of power. District two is in charge of masonary and is ruled by Hephaestus. District three is in charge of fishing and is ruled by Poseidon. District four is in charge of luxury and is ruled by Apollo. District five is ruled by Hermes and is in charge of messaging. District six is in charge of lumber and is ruled by Ares. District seven (my district) is in charge of architecture and is ruled by Athena. District eight is in charge of textiles and is ruled by Aphrodite. District nine is in charge of grain and is ruled by Dionyus. District 10 is ruled by Hera and they are in charge of livestock. However, District 10 don't participate in the Hunger Games. District 11 is ruled by Demeter and is in charge of agriculture. District 12 is ruled by Hades and is in charge of mining.

We were standing quietly and nervously. I looked at the big bowl full of names. I wondered if either Luke or I will get chosen. Then Athena accompanied by Hestia, a previous goddess who gave up her rule, came on stage.

"Welcome, welcome," Hestia said, "to the 74th Hunger Games." My stomach did somersaults and I tried the best to stop shaking. "Two tributes from each district besides District 10 will participate in the Hunger Games. They will fight to the death with other districts until one tribute is left. That one tribute will bring pride to their district and their district will be showered with goods. Today, we are going to pick our next tributes for the Hunger games." Hestia walked over to the ball and put her hand in. Her hand swirled all over the bowl until it choose a name.

"Luke Castellan." My heart dropped, it can't be him. His Mum needs him, I can't take care of her she will be in a worse condition than before. I can't lose my friend, just like we lost Thalia. He slowly walked down the aisle. I can't do this. I pushed my way through the crowd.

"Luke! Luke!" I screamed. He snapped his head towards my shout. The peace keepers shoved him forward and warned him to keep moving. But he stayed.

"Annabeth?" He called out. I stepped into the aisle and tried to run for him. But the peace keepers held me back. He was nearly up on the steps. I struggled against the guards.

"I volunteer!" I shouted while pushing past the peace keepers. "I volunteer as tribute." Luke turned around and all eyes were at me.

"Annabeth, don't do this," Luke said. The peace keepers grabbed Luke and pulled him away from me. "Annabeth! Annabeth!" His cries were heard no more. I walked up to the stage and stood next to Hestia. I tried to stop shaking.

"Whats your name?" Hestia asked.

"Annabeth, Annabeth Chase," I replied. I scanned the crowds and my Dad was there. He was looking up at me with shock.

"Okay, next tribute." Her hands fumbled for a slip of paper. She pulled a name slip out. "Malcom Mudford." A skinny guy walked up to the stage. He had blonde hair and light blue eyes.

"Welcome, your tributes for the annual 74th Hunger Games." Hestia clapped while everybody else stood quiet. We were led off the stage and taken to the Olympus to get ready for this death tournament.

**HEY! DID U GUYS LIKE IT? PLS REVIEW! ANY SUGGESTIONS OR IMPROVEMENTS I WILL ACCEPT. OR ANY IDEAS. WAT DO U THINK HAPPENED WITH THALIA? SEND ME A REVIEW OR PM IF U THINK U MAY KNOW.**

**THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT!**

**ON MY PROFILE PAGE THERE IS A POLL. ITS HAS THE TRIBUTES FOR THE STORY. I WANT U TO VOTE WHO SHOULD BE THE TOP TEN IN THE HUNGER GAMES. IF U DON'T VOTE YOUR FAVOURITE CHARACTER WILL DIE. EVEN PUT A REVIEW OF YOUR TOP TEN TO. EVEN PERCABETH! TRUST ME, EVEN THOUGH I LOVE PERCABETH! I WILL BE WILLING TO KILL THEM!**

**SO U BETTER VOTE! OR YOUR FAVOURITE COUPLES OR PERSON WILL DIE!**

**THANKS! PLS REVIEW**


End file.
